


Goodbye, Will

by espritducoeur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e10 The Moment of Truth, Gen, Missing Scene, canon character death, or added scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritducoeur/pseuds/espritducoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin says a last goodbye to Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Will

It had only been half a day since Kanen and his men had been defeated, but for Merlin, it felt like much more time had passed. The villagers of Ealdor had all been busy with the clean up, helping each other with the damages that had been caused during the skirmish. Pig pens and chicken coops needed mending, the loose animals rounding up, roof thatchings needed replacing, and bodies needed removing from the streets. Pyres needed building.  
  
For once in all of Merlin’s time he had spent in Ealdor growing up, this was the first time that he could remember when everyone in the community come together to help one another. He was pleased to note that most were taking directions from his mother, and even thanking her for her part in getting the prince of Camelot to come to their little village in their time of need. Usually, the people tended to avoid and even look down on him and his mother, so this was a change in and of itself.  
  
Morgana and Gwen were with Hunith, shooing the runaway chickens back into their coops, and Arthur had gone off once the two of them had finished with the pyre to help fix some destroyed fences. The three of them looked oddly at home among the villagers, and not at all out of place, even Arthur, who stood out like a sore thumb in his mail, looked relaxed and eager to help.  
  
He watched them all for a moment longer, before he sighed and turned back to his task at hand. Saying goodbye. Merlin’s deep blue eyes fell upon the lifeless body of his childhood best friend, which lay center of the hastily built structure. Tears coming back to his eyes, having kept them at bay while in Arthur’s presence, he reached out to his friend and carefully rearranged each of Will’s arms so that they lay tastefully across his middle, and fixed his hair, combing the loose bits of alfalfa that had tangled within it during the fight and the period he’d been left on the ground after his death.  
  
Finally satisfied with Will’s appearance, Merlin wiped away the tears that ran down his face and leaned forward, placing a light kiss to Will’s forehead.   
  
“Goodbye, Will,” he choked out, glad to have this last moment of privacy with his friend. “And thank you.”


End file.
